Coitus
by cricketchick1990
Summary: She had read that the first few times a man and a woman were together were deep, meaningful and perfect couplings. Their first time wasn't that great. IchiRuki. Part of the Evolution Series!


_Hello! Another oneshot. Sigh. I really must work on Cessation. But oneshots are so fun to write! And I do love torturing Ichi, really. It's just so easy! _

_Thanks to **Feilyn** for doing some Beta work for me, cos I have a tendancy to run my sentences together when I'm really enjoying writing a fic, and this time was no different. But all fixed now! What a legend!_

_Have you checked out Bellzook's and her fic yet? **Ozymandias? See my profile!**_

_And check out this fab new author I found,_ **Lira1123**_. She writes some damn good stuff, and is really underappreciated - so go read her fics and leave a review or two!_

_Lol. Good England._

_Anyway, **Coitus** is a prequel to **Cessation**, and part of the **Evolution** series. Yes, it is now a series! _

_But this **can be read as a stand alone** as well. It is a prequel after all. _

_Hope you enjoy and have the time to review!_

* * *

While in the real world, she had read that the first few times a man and a woman were together were deep, meaningful and perfect couplings, that they were both satisfied beyond their wildest dreams and there was always confessions of love throughout the whole act.

_Their _first time…wasn't all that great.

It didn't seem as _special _as she thought it should have been. They had already been close before the different phases of the war had pushed their relationship beyond platonic, and there had been times where they found solace in each other's proximity - spending many nights curled up on his tatami with hands interlocked and lips bare millimetres apart. With this in hand, sex was just the next natural step to take.

It wasn't romantic either. There were no candles, or roses, or whispered nothings in the others ear. Just a dirty tent, hurriedly torn clothing, frantic kissing and fumbling until a release was quickly reached (on his side too) and they collapsed on the worn tatami.

He also wasn't there in the morning. It didn't really surprise her - rumour was that Aizen was set to begin his final attack that afternoon, and Ichigo was to lead the fight against him. But still, the inconsiderate strawberry could have said goodbye and she told him so shortly before aiming a kick to his shins when she next saw him. Which led to a round of verbal abuse before stealing rough kisses behind one of the tents. It was entirely improper (considering that her brother was less than twenty feet away) and earned Ichigo another kick to the shins.

Which led to more kissing.

Their second time was slightly better. But only slightly.

It wasn't as rushed, but Aizen had fallen at least a week ago and Ichigo had just come out of Fourth so there was no need to, but it was still awkward. He wasn't sure of just what he should do - up until just over a fortnight ago the man had still been a _virgin - _and Rukia was trying for the first half of it to convince him that sex after being almost torn to shreds wasn't the best thing to be doing. It also didn't help that Yuzu was still lying comatose in Karakura's hospital either - and his frustration at the fact that he couldn't get a gate for another three days was beginning to show.

It ended up with him cursing every few seconds as his wounds tried to reopen, until she got sick of it and healed them before demanding he actually kiss her before trying to have his way. It was amusing, watching him blush as he realised he'd forgotten the most basic part of foreplay.

Needless to say it was over very soon again, but at least this time he was slightly apologetic. And he promised it would get better, so she supposed that was a good thing. Wether or not he could hold up his end of the bargain was another story.

He did. The third time was a lot better, and the fourth was his reward the next morning for trying so hard. It took a step backward or two because she was the one in control this time and she wasn't sure exactly how he'd take not being the dominant one, but at least it was taking a lot longer for them to collapse.

She remembered the fifth time well. Ichigo had returned to the real world a month before, and it had taken her all that time to get clearance to go back to Karakura and help keep him from killing himself from all the work he was doing. He had been struggling enough with keeping up with his classes without the added pressure of duty - seeing as the shinigami that they had originally sent down was useless - but the clan hadn't been happy with her staying near him again and it had taken Ukitake-taichou, Byakuya and several other members of the clan that supported her to convince the New Charter that she was the only one for the job.

She'd waited for him outside his last class of the day, having memorised his timetable so that she could sort out duty (and _not _other activities) and took great pleasure in seeing the looks on his classmates faces when he kissed her, having completely forgotten their presence. Apparently they had all thought he was gay.

Before it could turn into something more in the middle of the campus, she pulled him towards the flat he shared with Sado (who was conveniently working that night - _no_ she hadn't memorised _his_ timetable so that her and Ichigo could have the place to themselves) and proceeded to thoroughly enjoy a kissing session with Ichigo against the kitchen bench before moving to the only comfortable surface in the entire flat.

Although the couch was a bit cramped it didn't matter all that much with Ichigo taking his time to explore her body with lips, tongue and teeth and even the insistent ringing of his cell phone didn't distract them. At least, not until Kurosaki Isshin pounded on the door and they had to scramble to collect their clothing.

Several punches later and a thrown bottle of sake his father finally left, and Ichigo locked the door behind him before dragging Rukia into his bedroom and shoving a chair in front of that door to stop any further intrusions.

They moved slowly, for once savouring the moment and the fifth time almost became a sixth until Ichigo started complaining that it was beginning to hurt and it was downgraded to a heavy kissing and touching session. It was only when she spotted the time and realised that Chad would be home soon that they managed to tear themselves away from each other and with a few hurried kisses and some swearing as he held her skirt out of reach, left the room and tried to act normal when Chad entered the flat.

Which was easier said than done, considering that Ichigo's hand kept creeping up her thigh when Chad wasn't looking until she had to hit him to remind him that they were in company.

It was a good thing that Chad decided not to comment (though it wasn't in his nature to anyway), because by the third punch she was getting more than a little pissed off and just about ready to castrate the nearest male. Considering that at that stage, Ichigo was crouched in a corner nursing his thigh and Chad was still sitting on the couch beside her, it may not have been a good thing.

It took a week or two to actually get to the sixth time, mainly because he had tried to 'save' her from a hollow again and she was pissed off at him for not trusting her judgement, not to mention he was completely oblivious to what he had done and still hadn't apologised.

But it was worth the wait. She wondered if being frustrated led to a better performance from him, though the look he gave her when she suggested it quickly squashed that idea.

She lost count for a while after that, until Ichigo mentioned in passing that they were up to about twenty, and she slapped him for actually keeping tabs on the amount of times he had got some.

Though she had to admit, the so-called twentieth time was far better than the first - not to mention Ichigo actually knew what to do by then, so the whole experience was rather enjoyable. Not that it hadn't been all the times before…but it seemed he'd been getting ideas from the dirty magazines that Keigo sent to Ichigo when he had finished with them.

She personally thought that sharing pornography was rather gross - but she got something good out of it, so who was she to complain?

The time after was just as good, if not better despite him being slightly distracted, though it was slower (Ichigo had been sent on a course and his father had put him up in a rather nice hotel room - with a definite ulterior motive when he suggested Rukia go along too) and they used the extra hour or two they had spare after the dinner that Isshin had also organised to their advantage.

The bed wasn't exactly the most comfortable, but they weren't sleeping so it didn't really matter that much. He was still a little distracted, but the way his mouth was moving along her neck and his hands brushing along her thighs made up for it. They took their time exploring each other - something that they hadn't done much with the constant threat of her pager going off in the middle of kissing, or something else - and by the time they were moving against each other they were both so close to letting go that it didn't take long for them to reach a _very _enjoyable release.

When he'd finally regained his senses above her, he allowed himself to collapse, bracing his hands against the mattress for a second to slow his descent so he wouldn't completely crush her, resting his head on her shoulder just like he always did.

And then he told her he loved her.

And that he was going to die.

* * *

_There it is! Coitus! I hope you enjoyed it, and have the time to leave a review! Now to finish Cessation 10..._


End file.
